narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Koga Tensei
...Your just copying Minato, like you been copying other things like Naruto and Padme. I still don't see how this is doing better. You seem to be stuck with the canon itself. Im not mad just...disappointed once more. -Fah : Excuse me, but I hand wrote every single thing on the Personality, Appearance, Background and the opening summary. It's still under construction and will be being worked on in the abilities sections. Thank you and have a good day. 22:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC)~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) You seem to forget the abilities. Who do they belong to? Koga? or Minako? -Fah : Like I said, I'm rewriting the abilities section. I'm trying to make a character who can utilize Space-Time ninjutsu, which, yes may seem like Minato Namikaze, however it will be my own and I do not want to appear to copy Minato. I'm sorry for my rash words earlier, but I was quite upset with everyones actions. I will work together with you guys as Sei proposed, because he came proposing it as a friend, not as a judge. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 01:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry for my negative behavior as it seems that all I really have been focusing on the wiki and in real life. I'll try to change on my prospective. I have't really been acting friendly and I would like to change that -Fah Ideas Hey Ten, I might have an idea for your Silver Flash Technique that makes it unlike Minato's or Madara's but has similar effects in concept. In quantum theory, probability is key; their is a probability that any object suddenly teleports. However in real life this does not occur because for it to occur naturally you would need to live much longer than possible as of now (due to very low probability and what not). If you were able to change probability of such a thing happening, you could most likely teleport yourself wherever you need to go. Just a thought for you. --Takeshi (Talk here) 01:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks Tak, I'll consider it and see if I can fit it into my technique. I've already changed it up a bit. Instead of using seals, he has to look for chakra signatures and therefore he cannot teleport where there is no chakra. To create a zone that he can teleport to, he can, but does not have to, use sealed kunai which exude chakra from them, allowing him to home in on them. This makes it more versatile than Minato's move and less uber powered than Madara's move; sort of an in-between. I've started coming up with some good ideas for Space-Time ninjutsu. The Silver Flash Technique and it's variants will be his Spacial Ninjutsu, while the Time Dilation Technique and it's derivatives will be his Time-based techniques, which will allow him to resemble Minato, while being more of his own character. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 02:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Critique This character is a blatant copy of Naruto. Now, before you can claim that it is the point, this is merely lazy writing. The character itself is an interesting concept, a boy who hero-worships a ninja joining the Ninja Corps to be like him, but it does not work if you merely have the character act as a carbon copy, especially of a canon character, and even more of the main character of the canon. -Xan Tiny Edit Changed "User:Ten Tailed Fox's" into "Ten Tailed Fox's", hope you don't mind. Just letting you know in case you wanna revert it. Zf6hellion 19:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC)